Carbon dioxide (CO2) capture in known anti-sublimation systems is done by frosting CO2 ice on cold surfaces inside one or more frosting vessels and subsequently defrosting the CO2 by warming up these same surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,348 pertains to a method and a system for extracting carbon dioxide from fumes derived from the combustion of hydrocarbons in an apparatus designed in particular for the production of mechanical energy. The method comprises the step of cooling said fumes at a pressure more or less equal to atmospheric pressure at a temperature such that the carbon dioxide passes directly from the vapour state to the solid state via an anti-sublimation process. During the anti-sublimation phase, CO2 frost is formed in an anti-sublimation evaporator. The procedure of preparing the anti-sublimation evaporator for a next cycle of anti-sublimation of CO2 contained in the fumes is summarized as follows. The solid CO2 melts, i.e. passes from the solid phase to the liquid phase at a pressure of 5.2 bar. Once the CO2 is entirely in the liquid phase, it is transferred by a pump to a heat-insulated reservoir.
US 2006/0277942 provides a disclosure which is largely similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,348, however relating to extraction of sulfur dioxide as well as carbon dioxide.